Currently available mixing devices, some of which use an impeller style mixer, may cause shearing or breaking of polymer chains in the chemicals being diluted or mixed by the mixing device. In addition, the currently used mixing devices may fail to allow the polymer chains to fully open before the mixed and diluted chemical is used. If the polymer chains of a chemical are sheared, broken, or not fully open prior to introduction into the process in which they are being used, then the diluted chemical will not be as effective.
The present disclosure contemplates a new and improved mixing apparatus and method that overcome the current limitations.